


Frosty feelings and warm hearts

by RossKL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, Huddling For Warmth, Literally all the fluff, M/M, Sims!Characters, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, Story told through screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: After making the Christmas tree, Steve and Tony go have fun in the snow, getting into a snowball fight. When the cold becomes too much, they run inside and the fireplace warms more than just their bodies.A story told through screenshots of Sim!Steve and Sim!Tony.Written for Stevetony Games.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 45
Collections: Team Fluff





	Frosty feelings and warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stevetony Games, team FLUFF.  
> Fill: Huddling for warmth. Type: Edit  
> Additional prompts: Soulmates + Edit: AU creation + Canon: You gave me a home

Later, early on the morning after, Tony surprises Steve in the bathroom. 

But at that, instead of laughing, Steve just looks at Tony's betrayed face and feels nothing but love. 

Bonus, what every morning looks like, afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far! I've never done this before haha it was a blast! Kudos/comments are most welcome. ♥


End file.
